Tueuse à charge
by Veruka Nest
Summary: Une nouvelle tueuse débarque en ville.Encore...Comment Buffy va-t-elle gérer une situation ayant un air de déjà vu?


_**Tueuse à charge**_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joss Whedon.

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler** : Cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 5

**Note de "l'auteur"** : Voici ma toute première fiction. Donc soyez indulgent... La base de l'histoire se situe pendant la saison 5 mais j'y ai ajouté mes propres personnages comme je le fais la plupart du temps. Voici donc la première partie d'une histoire écrite il y a 10 ans. Enjoy!

_**Samedi, 9 A.M. Un quartier réputé tranquille de Sunnydale**_

_« Dawn, Dawn où es-tu ? » Buffy est complètement affolée. Dawn a disparu. La tueuse a beau courir dans toute la ville mais elle ne la trouve pas. Dire que sa sœur ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est réellement. C'est-à-dire la Clef. « Dawn répond moi. » Pas de réponse. Buffy ne sait pas ce qu'elle deviendrai si sa sœur disparaissait. « Buffy aide moi. »La tueuse court en direction de la voix. Elle voit la Clef entrainée dans un égout. « Buffy dépêche toi. » Elle court plus vite encore lorsque soudain un mur immense lui barre la route. Elle n'entend ni ne voit sa sœur. C'est le silence total. Puis elle entend un bruit sourd. Des voix inconnues s'élèvent : « Descends cette caisse. Attention c'est fragile. On met ça où madame ?... » La voix de Dawn reparait alors. « Buffy. Buffy. Buffy » La tueuse ouvre les yeux._

_Dawn est au près de son lit et tente de la réveiller en la secouant. Buffy regarde son réveil. Il est 9 heures, un samedi. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveille à 9 heures un samedi. » Dawn la regarde amusée. « Tu as oublié ? » Sa grande sœur la regarde étonnée. « C'est aujourd'hui que s'installe nos nouveaux voisins. » Buffy se lève et se dirige vers sa fenêtre. Un camion de déménagement est garé chez ses voisins. Une femme rousse aux cheveux attachés avec une pince donne des ordres aux hommes en bras de chemise. Sur le pas de la porte se trouve un homme assez grand discutant avec ce qui semblait être le patron des déménageurs. Sur la pelouse est assise une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année jouant avec un lapin dans sa cage._

_Dawn s'approche de Buffy. « La femme aux cheveux roux et bouclés est la mère. Elle travaillait avec des enfants. Elle vient d'ouvrir une nouvelle garderie en centre ville. L'homme aux cheveux noirs est le père. Il travaille dans un magasin d'alcool. Celui près du magasin de magie. » Buffy regarda sa sœur étonnée. « Comment tu sait tout ça ? » Dawn lui répond fièrement. « La mère de Stacy travaille dans la nouvelle garderie. » Dawn montre alors joyeusement la fille assise sur l'herbe. « Elle s'appelle Aude, c'est la cadette de deux sœurs. Elle a 15 ans et va être dans ma classe. » Buffy prend un pull puis retourne vers sa sœur. « Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait une grande sœur mais je ne la voit pas et tu ne m'en as pas parlé. » Dawn lui répond alors. « Sa mère n'en pas parlé. Et puis maman a dit qu'on ira leur souhaiter la bienvenue demain. » « Et bien nous verrons demain. »_

_**3 P.M. A la Magic Box**_

_« Tu ne touches à rien Dawn. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu casses tu le payes. » « Oui Buffy, je sais. » Répondit Dawn. Tandis que sa petite sœur courait vers Willow pour l'aider dans ses recherches, Buffy rejoignit Gilles. « Prête pour l'entrainement. » Gilles ferma son livre et dirigea Buffy vers la salle du fond. « On a un problème. » Affolée Buffy lui demande « C'est Gloria ? Elle sait que Dawn est la Clef ? » Gilles tente de la rassurer et l'incite à s'asseoir. « Ce n'est pas aussi grave. Dawn est toujours en sécurité avec toi pour le moment. » Rassurée Buffy demande « Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? » Gilles s'assoit à ses cotés. « Faith s'est enfui. » Buffy se lève rapidement « Comment ? Je croyais que… Pourquoi ? » Gilles la fait se rasseoir. « Buffy calme toi et laisse moi t'expliquer » « Allez y je vous écoute. » Gilles continue alors « Il y a un mois environ, Faith a été victime d'un arrêt cardiaque. Lors du transport vers l'hôpital, elle est revenue à elle et s'est échappée. » « Pourquoi ne sommes-nous au courant que maintenant ? » Gilles répond ironiquement « Tu sais comment l'administration est rapide. » Voyant le visage sérieux de son élève Gilles reprend plus sérieusement. « Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Elle est avec Angel et l'aide à se battre contre les forces du mal. » Buffy n'y comprend plus rien. « Où est le problème ? » « Il y a une nouvelle tueuse. » Reprend Gilles. « Mais comme le conseil n'a pas été prévenu, cette tueuse c'est retrouvée avec ses nouveaux dons sans observateur, sans aide, ni explication. » Buffy abrège l'explication. « En résumé, quel est le résultat ? » « Elle a mis sa force au service du mal. » Termine Gilles. Dawn entre en trombe dans la pièce. Sur le canapé elle voit Buffy et Gilles. « Il est vachement sérieux votre entrainement. » Buffy réagit et mouche en direction de Dawn. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » « Je suis juste venu te dire que maman voulait qu'on rentre pour faire un gâteau pour nos nouveaux voisins. » Répond Dawn. « Je ne suis pas venu vous espionner. » Buffy se tourne vers Gilles. « On reprendra cette discussion plus tard. » Elle prend Dawn par la main et sort du magasin de magie._

_**10 P.M. Le Bronze**_

_Le petit groupe s'est retrouvé autour d'une table au Bronze. Alex, Buffy et Willow discutent tandis que Tara et Anya sont partis chercher des rafraichissements. « Tu dis qu'il y aurait une nouvelle tueuse et qu'en plus elle ferai le mal ? » Demande Alex à Buffy. Celle-ci répond positivement. Willow ajoute alors « Une deuxième Faith en gros. » « Pas exactement » répond Buffy « Faith a eut le choix entre rester avec nous ou partir vers le mal. Tandis que cette fille n'a jamais eut personne pour lui expliquer comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. » Willow répond incrédule « Même si personne ne l'a aidé, elle aurait pu choisir d'aider les gens. » Anya et Tara reviennent avec les verres. Anya prend alors la parole. « D'après ce que Gilles m'a raconté, elle tuerai vampires et démons mais également des prisonniers, des gens qu'elle n'aime pas et se sert des vampires pour son plaisir. » _

_Tara intervient « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par elle se sert des vampires pour son plaisir. » Anya reprend vivement « Elle prend son pied. » Tout le monde baisse la tête en poussant un « Oh ! » de compréhension. Soudain, tous leurs regards sont attirés vers la piste de danse. Au milieu des danseurs, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns danse langoureusement. Sa chemise noir est ouverte sous la poitrine. Elle porte une jupe longue fendue des deux cotés au niveau des cuisses. Le groupe se demande pourquoi ils ont été subjugués par cette fille lorsqu'ils voient avec qui elle danse. Il s'agit de Spike. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs bien la connaître. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène avec lui. Paralysée, Buffy ne réagit pas._

_**10H30 P.M. Une rue de Sunnydale derrière le Bronze**_

_Spike et la jeune inconnue discutent._

__ C'était qu'elle fille que tu voulais rendre jalouse ? _

__ La petite blonde, cheveux longs._

__ Tu crois que ça a réussi ?_

__ Je l'espère. En tout cas je te remercie._

_La jeune femme s'apprête à partir. Spike l'attrape par le bras._

__ Je peux te raccompagner ?_

__ Si tu veux._

_Spike et la jeune inconnue marche depuis dix minutes lorsque celui-ci reprend la parole._

__ J'ai entendu parler de toi._

__ Vraiment ? Et que t'as t on dit ?_

__ Tu es une nouvelle tueuse. Tu tue aussi bien les démons et les vampires que les mortels._

__ C'est exact. Je ne savais pas que l'on parlait de moi chez les morts._

__ Ils ont peur de toi._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Tu ne fais pas que les tuer. Tu les fais souffrir avant tout._

__ Et toi tu n'as pas peur de moi._

__ Je sais que si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, tu l'aurais déjà fait._

__ C'est mal me connaitre. J'aime connaitre mes victimes._

_Ils arrivent devant une maison. Toutes les lumières sont éteints._

__ Voilà ! C'est chez moi. Je ne vais pas t'inviter à entrer._

__ Je comprends._

_Alors que la tueuse montait les marches menant au porche, Spike lui prend la main. Il l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. La jeune femme rougit. Le vampire s'éloigne en disant « Merci et bonne nuit. » La nouvelle tueuse rentre chez elle. La porte se ferme._

_**Dimanche matin, 11 A.M. Un quartier paisible de Sunnydale.**_

_« Dawn, tu prends le gâteau. Buffy n'oublie pas les fleurs. » Joyce Summers coure dans tout les sens pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie rien. Buffy l'attrape par les épaules et l'arrête. « Maman arrête de te stresser comme ça. On va juste souhaiter la bienvenue aux voisins. On ne va pas voir le président des Etats-Unis. » Joyce souffle et reprend lentement son calme. « Tu as raison Buffy. Je vais me calmer. Mais j'ai envi de faire bonne impression. » Buffy la prend dans ses bras et lui dit en souriant « T'inquiète pas maman, tu feras toujours bonne impression. Et puis Dawn et moi nous occupons de tout. » « C'est vrai. » Ajoute Dawn. « Je prend le gâteau, Buffy les fleurs et nous pouvons y aller. » Joyce prend ses deux filles dans les bras. « Merci mes chéries. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »_

_**Dimanche matin, 11h15 A.M. Devant la porte d'une maison d'un quartier tranquille de Sunnydale. **_

_Dawn et Buffy encadrent leur mère qui sonne à la porte. La petite summers porte un plat contenant une tarte aux pommes tandis que sa sœur tient délicatement un bouquet de rose jaune, de marguerite et de fougère. Une femme rousse habillée en tailleur gris ouvre la porte. « Bonjour nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins et nous venons vous souhaiter la bienvenue. » Commence Joyce. Elle présente ses filles. « Voici Buffy, Dawn et moi-même Joyce Summers. » La femme lui sert la main. « Je m'appelle Valérie Nest. Je vous en prie entrez. » La porte s'ouvre plus largement et la famille summers disparait dans la maison._

_**Dimanche matin, 11h16 P.M. A l'intérieur de la maison des Nest.**_

_Mme Nest prend le gâteau et les fleurs en remerciant les summers. Elle leur propose de s'asseoir dans le salon et va mettre les fleurs dans un vase et le gâteau sur une assiette. Buffy observe attentivement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle est assise sur un canapé écru entourant, avec un autre canapé et un fauteuil, une petite table en bois brun. En face d'elle, une télévision posée sur un meuble entouré de fleurs. Mme Nest revient et propose des rafraichissements à ses invités. Elle propose alors à Dawn et Buffy de monter voir ses filles dans leurs chambres au premier étage._

_Les summers montent à l'étage. Elles frappent à la porte qui se trouve à la gauche des escaliers. Une jeune fille brune ouvre la porte. Dawn fait les présentations. « Je m'appelle Dawn et voici ma sœur Buffy. Ta mère nous a dit de monter. Tu dois être Aude. » Aude leur propose de rentrer dans sa chambre. Les deux sœurs passent la porte. La chambre est de couleur vert tendre. Sur les murs des posters du Seigneurs des anneaux, de l'acteur Josh Harnett ainsi que des tableaux de chevaux. Au centre de la pièce un lit une place en fer forgé noir. Les draps sont de la même couleur que la tapisserie. Sous la fenêtre se trouve la cage du lapin. « Sympa ta chambre. » Dit Dawn. « Oh qu'il est mignon ton lapin. Je peux le toucher ? » Aude acquiesce et pendant qu'elle et Dawn s'approchent de la cage Buffy reste au milieu de la pièce. S'engage alors une discussion entre Aude et Dawn alors qu'elles jouent avec le petit animal._

__ Tu viens d'où ?_

__ De New York. On avait une petite maison dans Brooklyn. C'était très sympa._

__ Pourquoi vous êtes partit alors ?_

__ On a eut quelques petits soucis. On a dû changer de ville. Et nous voilà ici._

_Aude s'adresse alors à Buffy. « Si tu veux tu peux aller voir ma sœur. Elle est dans la chambre dans face. Vous devez avoir à peu près le même âge. » Buffy lui répondit « Très bien. Merci Aude. Ravi de t'avoir connu. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. A peine l'avait elle franchit que les deux adolescentes recommençaient à papoter._

_Buffy arrive devant la porte de la chambre de l'ainé des sœurs. Elle frappe. Elle entend du bruit à travers la porte puis quelqu'un dire « Un instant. J'arrive. » Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvre enfin. Buffy se retrouve alors nez à nez avec la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu danser avec Spike la veille. Celle-ci la regarde bizarrement. « Oui. Vous êtes qui ? »Buffy reprend ses esprits. « Je m'appelle Buffy. Je suis ta enfin votre voisine. Je suis venu vous rendre visite. »_

_« Enchanté. Moi c'est Eve. Tu veux entrer je suppose. » Buffy acquiesça. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Eve. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Aude. Les murs étaient peints en rouge sang. Au centre se trouvait un grand lit deux places. Sur les murs des posters de Marilyn Monroe, des cibles de tirs et des affiches du film Sin City. L'ambiance de cette pièce était glauque. Sur sa droite Buffy vit un bureau surmonté d'une grande glace. Une grande croix en argent était accrochée au miroir. Eve s'assit sur son lit. « Alors comme ça on est voisines. » « Oui en effet. Au fait tu connais le bronze ? » Eve parut surprise. « Oui je connais. J'y suis allé hier soir. Pourquoi cette question ? » Buffy s'approche de la fenêtre. « C'est juste que je savais que je t'avais déjà vue et j'ai supposé que c'était là bas. » Elle regarda l'armoire à sa gauche. La porte était entrouverte. Elle vit un pieu dépassant d'une boite. Elle comprit alors qui était sa voisine. La croix en argent, le pieu, la danse langoureuse avec Spike. Elle avait devant elle la nouvelle tueuse. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Gilles. Mais avant elle devait en avoir confirmation. Elle se retourna vers Eve. « Je suis désolé je dois y aller. J'ai oublié un rendez vous. Mais je suis sur que l'on se reverra très vite. » « Très bien. A bientôt. » Buffy sortit de la chambre. Elle vit que Dawn discutai toujours avec Aude. Elle descendit les escaliers. Elle retourna au salon ou sa mère était en pleine conversation. Elle s'excusa et prétexta un rendez vous. Elle sort de chez les Nest._


End file.
